Ben Bruce Love Affair
by Hailey71
Summary: don't really know where i'm going with this. if you want more comment telling me so. about Asking Alexandria and stuff...
1. Chapter 1

James

"Dude your whipped!" Danny and Ben yelled in unison. I clenched my jaw. Of course this was the reaction that I was expecting from _them_; Sam and Cameron couldn't be happier for us.

"Why can't you just be happy for us? You're acting like I'm someone completely different!"

"Because you are, man! You don't bring girls on the bus anymore, you don't smoke with us anymore, and you spend every free minute with that stupid girl you've known for a month!" Ben snapped. It hurt to hear those words coming from him, one of my best friends couldn't accept the fact that I'd found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Watch it man, that's my girl you're talking about." I said defensively, "And maybe I don't do all those things is because I respect my girlfriend enough not of go out and fuck random girls when she's not around and I'm in the mood unlike you!"

"Alright," Cameron stood up between us and arms out, "just calm down guys, let's not fight over this! It's stupid! Ben, Danny," he turned to face them; "James didn't say shit when you both got girlfriends did he? No he said congratulations and didn't say shit else about it! Why can't you just do the same?" I think that was the most Cam had said about anything opinionated; that angrily anyways. Ben licked his lips and pushed past Cam and left the bus.

"Does she really make you that happy man?" Danny asked; seriously now. I nodded. He sighed and scratched his face "Alright. Where is she?" I was confused.

"On her bus, why?" I asked.

"Because I'm gonna go and talk to her before Ben does. I'm doing this because I love you man and she makes you happy; and I'm not about to come between that." I was shocked, Danny was going to do something selfless for another human being and not get anything out of it!

"I'll come with you." He put his hand up and stopped me.

"No, you stay, just me. Just a one on one talk. Just me and her. Everything will be fine James, just stay here and chill; I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny

I walked up to her bus door and stopped. I could hear crying, and a keyboard playing. It sounded like one of my songs; but not my part. It was Ben's part of "Not the American Average" I could hear her singing through her tears, and although it was raspy and choked through words; her voice was beautiful.

"That I can't take, another disappointment, breathing and gasping, all leads to another messy ending." she sang without the British accent that Ben had. She stopped and threw something against the wall.

I cautiously opened the door and walked up the few steps until I reached the top. I looked over at the couch that was sitting under the window. She had her knees up against her chest and she was sobbing. Had she heard about what Ben and I had said? No, she couldn't have; it had to be something else.

"Hey," her head shot up; I had scared her and her eyes widened. I held my hands up in a non-threatening way, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I could see her clench her jaw and I could tell that she was uncomfortable with me being here.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Just to talk," I said walking further into the bus. She relaxed a bit.

"About what?"

"James."

"What about James?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "he's fine, it's actually you and James I wanted to talk about." Her expression didn't change. "He told us that you two were serious and Ben and I didn't want to hear any of it. And after Cam calmed us, well me down, I understood. Ben still wants nothing of it, he stormed off the bus and I came right over here to talk to you before he could."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because if James cares this much about you to stand up to his best friends about it, then I guess you're worth keeping around. Just don't let Ben scare you away, he's actually a really nice guy. He just doesn't always show it."

"Kind of like you?" she asked already knowing the answer. She was still curled up on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. I nodded in response to her question.

"Why were you crying before I walked onto the bus? And why were you singing Ben's solo?" I asked. She stood up and walked to the back of the bus. "You could've just said that you didn't want to talk about it!" I yelled to her. She came back with a picture in her hand. It was a picture of me, Ben, and some guy. "Who's this?" I asked.

"That's Jimmy; my best friend. He met you guys last year at a show; Not the American Average was his favorite song." I looked up from the picture to her face. It was pained and sad.

"_Was_?" I asked sympathetically. I watched her hands as she gently took the picture from my hands and put it on a shelf. I saw that she had goose bumps on her arms as she sat down on the couch and looked out the window.

"After the show he got high and drove home. The coroner said that he took Meth and Coke at the same time. He crashed into a telephone pole and it took him fifteen minutes to die. He was in a lot of pain, and I should've been there with him…" she paused. I stood up and walked over and sat down next to her and took her hand. "But I wasn't, I was playing a show in Dallas." She let a few tears fall and I could see more forming in her eyes. "It was my fault." I took her face in my hand and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"That was not your fault. He did some fucked up shit; that was his fault, not yours." She couldn't look me in the eye because she knew I was right. "Look at me," it took her a few seconds but she finally did, "It wasn't your fault, I'm sure he loved you very much; and he wouldn't have wanted you to have been in that car with him. That I'm sure of." She let the dam loose. Tears flowed from her bright green eyes. I pulled her into my lap and she threw her arms around my neck and cried, for quite a while.

It didn't even feel weird, it felt like I'd known her for years and she was just a friend that needed me to be there for her. We sat on that couch for over ten minutes. When I felt her breathing slow down she pulled away. Her eyes were brighter than they were earlier, probably from her crying so much.

"Thanks." She said, cleaning her face off once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben

It had been a few months after James broke the news that he and Chloe were serious. Everyone was pretty cool with it except me. We fought a lot, she gets so pissed about everything; it's just too much fun to stop. We were like the two friends in the group that loved to hate each other but would be there in a heartbeat if the other needed them. Of course I wouldn't let her or anyone else know that.

"I _hate_ you!" she screamed across the parking lot to my face. Everyone knew by now not to try and get in the middle of us in a quarrel. A few weeks after James let the whole thing loose we got into an actual fight and dumbass Danny got in the middle of it and she threw a fist; not meant for him of course.

"You know you love me! Stop lying to yourself and just accept it!" I yelled back.

"Suck a dick."

"I got one right here for ya sweetheart, just say when." I said grabbing my dick.

"Not even if my life depended on it." She started walking away, I knew I'd won this battle, but I'm sure she would win the war. She always did. We all knew she wanted me; it was just a matter of time before she gave into her longing need for me inside of her. I shook my head at the thought of it, I knew that James would never share her; but I could try.

"I don't hate you boy, I just want to save you, while there's still something left to save…" I heard her voice singing and guitar riffs drifting out of her bus window. I climbed the stairs and she stopped and wrote something down in a notebook.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked actually wanting to know. She tossed me the notepad that she had been writing on and continued playing her guitar. I read the first few lines; it was amazing, and I bet it would be better if I have the music for it. "This is really good, you know that?" she smiled appreciating the compliment.

"Thanks."

"You up for a break? I'm starving! Let's go grab the guys and get some food." She shook her head with a half-smile on her face and went back to her work.

"I can't, I have to finish this before the record company demands it finished; music and all and I'm nowhere near done."

"You work too much, go out and have some fun for a change. And if the record company calls demanding it, tell them to fuck off and to get off their fat asses and write their own song if they want it so badly. They'll give you more time, trust me. With the shit you've written, they'll give you anything you fucking want. I'm surprised they haven't given you more now!" she tapped her pencil on the chin; contemplating the thought.

"Okay, go get them I'll be there in a second. I have to put this shit away and get changed. Just wait for me over by the bus."

"Yes love." She made a kissing noise and I laughed and left the bus.

I walked onto the bus where James and Sam were playing a video game on the couch. Cameron was in him bunk with his headphones on and Danny was in his bunk with the curtain closed… Probably masturbating; again.

"Come on," I waved my hands, "we're going to get something to eat, let's go." James looked up from his video game slightly.

"Alright I'll go and get Chloe and I'll meet you back here."

"I already told her. She was in the middle of working herself to death when I made her take a break. The record company she works for gives her to much shit and she does nothing but everything they ask her to do." Sam raised his brow but didn't look away from his game.

"Well look who actually _does_ care? Don't be afraid to admit it, we all know how in love with her you are." I rolled my eyes.

"Your such a faggot Sam, I don't know how your still alive. You would've thought that somebody would've picked you up already." I heard a chuckle from one of the bunks; Danny I think.

After everybody was dressed and ready to go we started heading off the bus. We gathered around the door outside and each lite a cigarette. After taking a few hits off of his cancer stick James dropped it to the ground and stomped it out.

"I'm gonna go and get Chloe." We nodded and went back to smoking. James had started walking away when we heard a scream. I stopped and looked over at James, who had stopped walking, looked back at me and started running. I put out my cigarette and followed after him. Nobody followed.

When I had finally caught up to him he was out of breath and freaking out. He tried to speak through his gasps and almost tears.

"What? What happened; where is she?" I demanded. He shook his head and pointed off not into a general direction. I ran my fingers through my hair and patted his back, "Don't worry we'll find her." My heart started racing, I was actually afraid for her. He guys finally came over to see what was taking us so long. James spoke with them while I talked with the police.

"What did they say?" Cam asked.

"They said that they were already out looking for her and that somebody would be in touch if they find her." I replied.

"Wait, _if_?" Danny asked, "Oh no fuck that, I'm going out looking for her." Sam and Cameron agreed. James said nothing.

"Someone should stay here to be around the phone in case she calls or the cops call back." Sam volunteered to stay behind while the rest of us split up and began our search for our missing Chloe.

James and Cam went in one direction while Danny and I went another. My pulse was racing and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.

"What if we don't find her?" Danny asked. I didn't answer; but then I did.

"Or even worse; what if we do find her and…" I trailed off and didn't speak on it more.

"I'm gonna go into this store and ask these people if they've seen her come in here." I nodded and continued down the street. I came across and dark open alley way. Something told me to call her cellphone; not like she took it anywhere with her in the first place, but it was worth a try.

I dialed her number and listened to the ringing. It rang once. Then twice, and then I stopped listening; it was hopeless. Before I hung up the phone I heard a familiar voice. It had music to it; it was my own. It was her ringtone for when I called her.

"Hey bitch, pick up the fucking phone! Pick up the phone you dirty slut!" it was something I apparently had done drunk and somehow made it my ringtone. I ran down the alley saying her name. My voice had stopped and I continued looking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe

I could hear footsteps and I froze; not that I could move even if I wanted to. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed that I would die quickly. My head started pounding and I could feel the blood leaving my body. I couldn't remember how I got here, or what happened to me. I could feel hands pushing and pulling at me, and then sharp pains shooting down my stomach and into my vaginal area. I felt tears run down my face but I couldn't force myself to cry. I knew what had happened to me; but I didn't want to think about it.

I just needed someone to save me, or put me out of my misery. I heard a man's voice calling my name, but I could register who it was. My sight was getting hazy, and I could feel myself fading; but something inside my mind told me to fight.

"Chloe! Chloe where are you?" I said nothing. My eyes fluttered open and closed. I heard the voice say my name again, this time it sounded like he was crying. I tried to fight to keep my eyes open. "Chloe, answer me!" that's when it registered in my brain. It was Ben. It was my Ben.

I tried to make a sound but all that came out was mumbles and groans; quiet ones. I'd prayed that he heard me. I closed my eyes and tried really hard to make a sound, any sound.

"B- en." I whispered. It was quiet there was no way in Hell that he heard me.

"Chloe? Chloe where are you?" maybe he did hear me.

"H-here." I said again. I wasn't even sure if they came out of my mouth of if I'd just said them mentally in my head. I needed him to hear me, I tried to cough, or make some kind of loud noise. I made some kind of babble and then heard footsteps coming closer towards me. He heard me; he had to of.

"Chloe, oh my God what happened to you?" he asked me but I couldn't answer. I could barely keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes and listened to the sirens getting closer.


	5. Chapter 5

James

Ben couldn't wait for us to get to the ambulance. They needed to get her to a hospital ASAP. I was scared; he didn't tell me how she was or what happened. They wouldn't tell me anything while I was in the car. That's when I knew it was bad. Cam was driving; I was shaking so badly that I couldn't walk straight.

We pulled up to the hospital and I stepped out before we were even stopped. Cam yelled after me to wait, but I ignored him. There was an ambulance waiting at the ER entrance; I ran up to it. There were doctors and big guys with "security" written on their shirts keeping me back. That's when I saw Ben jump put of the back and Danny quickly following him. I tried to call out for them but the words wouldn't come out. Then the paramedics hopped out of the back, lowering a stretcher to the ground. I didn't want to believe it was her, but I knew it was.

"Chloe," I tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper. All I could do was watch them wheel her into the hospital. Sam and Cameron ran up behind me and stopped and waited for me to speak; or do anything.

"James, let's go, we gotta get in there!" Sam said shoving me. I shook me head, trying to think clearly and I ran into the ER. I looked around for Ben and Danny; they were standing outside of a glass room looking inside. I heard doctors shouting and people screaming.

"21 year old female, loss of blood, signs of rape and abuse." A male doctor said from inside of the room. My heart sank into my stomach, I walked forward but it felt like I was standing still. Before I could blink twice I was standing next to my friends. Danny looked at me and I looked at him. I glanced over at Ben who looked like he was going to be sick.

"Seattle… Damn."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe

I opened my eyes to see faces all around me; faces I didn't know. They were all moving so fast it was hard to see how many there were. I was cold, and in pain. There was an oxygen mask on my face and an IV in my arm. A woman shined a bright light in my eyes, she was asking me questions I couldn't comprehend at that point and time.

"Chloe, my name is Dr. Grey you're at Seattle Grace Hospital can you say something for me?" she asked, and I wanted to answer but I couldn't.

"Victims friends brought her in an ambulance saying that she'd been raped and was missing for over two hours. The police weren't even out looking for her." Another female doctor said; she had black hair that was pulled up in a bun. She was Korean, or Japanese or something; I got the sense that she was good at what she did, but didn't really care about people. "Dr. Grey we need to get her a CT scan right now."

"Wha- what happened?"

"Chloe, my name is Meredith Grey, you had an accident and you're in the hospital." I closed my eyes and gasped in pain.

"Page Sheppard, and book an OR, she's going under." I heard Meredith say then I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron

We all sat in the waiting room for a long time, waiting for something; anything. A doctor would walk past and we would all stand up, but they would just keep on walking. I was scared for Chloe more than I'd ever been scared for anyone in my life.

"I wish they'd just come out and tell us something." Sam mumbled into his sleeve. I breathed deeply and leaned my head against the wall behind me. James just sat there; starring at nothing. Danny's leg hadn't stopped shaking since we'd sat down, and Ben was standing; pacing back and forth as Sam and I watched him.

"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have made her stop working." He kept saying hanging his head.

"Dude it's not your fault, it's no one's fault. Sometimes things just happen." I said trying to calm him down, but no such luck.

"Cam, you didn't find her; lying on the ground, just lying there… almost dead, so you don't get to tell me that it's not my fault, when it clearly is!" Danny interjected.

"Ben! Enough, we don't need to talk about that here," he glanced over at James who sat in between Sam and myself. "It's no one's fault that this happened and blaming yourself isn't going to make things any better, so just shut up. Shut up." He sounded like he was going to cry, not that I would blame him if he did.

Time kept passing with no word from anyone. It gave me a sinking feeling in my stomach; what if something bad happened to her in her surgery? But they would come out and tell us if something happened… wouldn't they?

Two more hours past and Sam left for a coffee run for everyone; James went with him. It was just Danny, Ben and I now; we sat waiting; praying that someone would come out and give us some information. Just as I was about to put my head into my hands a doctor that I had recognized from the room where Chloe was earlier was walking towards us. I looked up and I almost couldn't breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben

"Are you with Chloe Kavanal?" she asked any of us. She was still in scrubs with a white mask hanging around her neck. I'd seen enough doctor shows to know where she'd just come from.

"Yes, where is she? Is she okay?" I asked, needing to know the answer.

"Chloe is in the ICU, and is still under an anesthetic. She had a major abdominal bleed and a lot of damage done to her," she paused looking at all of our faces, "she had a lot of damage done to her uterus and fallopian tubes." Her face was pained, like it physically hurt her to tell us this.

"W-what the hell does that mean?" Danny asked. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well,"

"Danny."

"Danny, it means that it's a great possibility that she may never have children and that her life is going to be a lot more difficult to deal with. Her recovery time is going to be about three weeks, but mentally she's not going to be okay…" she looked at me; I had tears in my eyes.

"But, she has a show, tomorrow. What are we supposed to tell her? She'll hate us if we say that she can't perform. It's her life!" Cameron said, almost in hysterics.

"I'm sorry; she can't. She'll just have to understand that.

"When can we see her?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"Well it'll be a while before she can come out of the ICU and then when she wakes you can go and see her. Do you have any other questions I can answer for you at this time?" she asked, sympathetically.

"C-could you tell her boyfriend when he gets back? I-I can't…" I said looking away from her. I felt ashamed, and bad that we found out about Chloe before James did. She was his girl, not mine; and they were "in love" or whatever. "I'm sorry, I can't." and I walked away from them.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny

James and Sam still weren't back. Poor guy probably went to the bar across the street and took a few shots. I shook my head at the thought of it. I didn't know where Ben went; he stormed off before the doctor left. She told us that Chloe might be in shock or she won't remember what happened; not that I would blame her if she didn't. Cam sat in the seat next to me with his head in his hands. I glanced over at him a few times; no change. The same doctor that informed us about Chloe's condition was walking back towards us. I jumped up faster than I thought I did, startling Cameron.

"Is there a Jimmy here?" she asked, "She's asking for Jimmy." I was confused.

"She doesn't call James, Jimmy, does she?" Cam asked me. I shook my head, and I knew.

"No. She doesn't." I followed Doctor Grey into Chloe's room. The lights were dim but it wasn't dark; Chloe liked being in the dark. Machines beeped but I could hear her breathing from across the room. When she opened her eyes and saw me, she gasped and looked overly happy to see me.

"Oh my god. Danny Worsnop?" she asked, still sounding drowsy. I nodded at her and stepped towards her. She tried to sit up but it only brought her pain. "Ahh!" she screamed, grabbing at her stomach. I ran over to her bedside and grabbed her arms.

"Chloe don't try and move."

"H-how do you know my name? Did Jimmy's letter finally get to you?" she asked. I didn't understand why she couldn't remember me, or anything.

"Chlo, it's me. Don't you remember me?" I questioned her.

"I do, I know who you are. You're one of my idols. I freakin' love you." She looked over at the Dr. Grey. "Why am I here? Did I get in the middle of a bad mosh pit?" I wanted to laugh, but it only hurt me more. I looked at Meredith and then looked away. Chloe looked back and fourth to me and the doctor. She started getting scared; I could see it in her eyes.

"Chloe, do you know where you are?" she shook her head. I tried not to look terrified, but I was all but pissing my pants. I sat down on her bed and took her hand, stroking it tenderly. She seemed so fragile, I felt like I would break her. "You're at Seattle Grace Hospital. Do you remember?" I noticed her blank stare but didn't say anything about it. She gasped loudly and her grip on my hand tightened drastically. Her head whisked around to look at my face.

"Jimmy's dead." I saw her eyes well up with tears and I nodded my head. She glanced down at her, midsection. "And I'm here because- because…"

"Chloe you don't have to say it out loud, we know. You're okay now." I whispered and stroked her face. But she kept on going.

"Because I was raped." A single tear streamed down her cheek and I whipped it away with my thumb.

"Yes." I trembled through my words, almost crying myself.

"You came in a few hours ago in an ambulance and were taken into emergency surgery." Meredith straightened her stance, and I knew she was about to give Chloe the news. "You had, extensive damage down to your ovaries and your uterus." I could feel her holding her breath. "We tried our very best to repair everything we could." She stopped and starred at her. Chloe's face didn't change expressions. I think she knew exactly what Dr. Grey was telling her. "Chloe, I'm so sorry but,"

"I'll, never have kids." She nodded in agreement.

"Your uterus won't be able to support a fetus. I'm sorry." She paused again, "Do you have any questions that I could answer for you? Anyone I could call?" she shook her head and looked out the window; it was raining lightly. "Okay." She left the room. Cameron just stood in the doorway, watching.

"Chlo, say something. Do you want me to call James? Cam can go and find him if you need him." She didn't speak, only looked out the window. I turned to Cameron and he left; to find James and Sam, and Ben I assumed. "I'm so sorry." She continued not speaking.

"I never wanted kids. They always got on my nerves." She continued looking out the window. "But now that I'll never carry a baby inside of me; I just feel empty." Then she looked at me, with the same blank stare she had before. "Why me?" I shook my head and touched her face again.

"Oh Chloe, I don't know why but it's not your fault. None, of this is your fault." I tried my hardest to keep myself together. Her nostrils flared and her eyes got red. I pulled her to me and she started to cry. I touched her hair and held her close to me, not realizing, I felt a hot tear roll down my face.

_**sorry it took a while to update :P it was pretty emotional to write about. i could put to much detail in without giving stuff away, but things should start falling into place reaaaal soon :) happy reading**_


End file.
